Winning Kagome's Heart
by Hanyou Kid Dunn
Summary: Kouga and Inuyasha had a fight... Kouga won and now he's out to get his prize. And some how... he's able to go through the time traveling well to... Along with other demons too... Poor Kagome, what's gonna happen to her? DON'T ASK ME READ IT GOSH DARN IT!


The Fight  
  
"IS IT DONE YET!?" Yelled the hanyou Inuyasha  
  
"Inuyasha, you don't have to yell, and yes. Here-" Kagome stopped, startled as Inuyasha grabbed the yellow cup from her hand and started to chow down.  
"GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME!!!!!" And in less than 10 seconds, the container was empty.  
"Ahhhh," sighed the hanyou, "I love ramen."  
"A little too much if you ask me." Kagome muttered under her breath.  
Little did she know it but she was being watched, then she heard a twig brake. She turned and gave a short scream, then..  
"Hey, you don't have to scream it's just me." The wolf youkai, Kouga said coolly. His hand went over her lips, that's why she stopped screaming.  
"Kouga? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha's face was red with anger.  
"Can't I come see my woman without you bugging me?" Kouga glared at Inuyasha, Inuyasha growled, and Kagome blushed.  
"Hey, dog-face, I'm tired of always coming to see Kagome and you getting mad at me,"  
"Good," Inuyasha started to smile. "So you're gonna leave-"  
"NO! I've got a better idea. Why don't we have, something like a contest, and whoever wins," Kouga walked toward Kagome and put one of his hands on her shoulder. "Gets Kagome."  
Kagome couldn't believe this, she had told Kouga that she didn't want to be his, and she knew, but no one else did, that she liked Inuyasha. She couldn't tell him though.  
Inuyasha dropped his jaw, and blushed a deep, deep red.  
"N-no way!" Inuyasha stammered.  
"WHAT!!" Kagome yelled so loud that Kouga had to cover his ears.  
"Okay it's settled. We start now!  
All three walked toward a valley that was nearby, when Shippo, Miroku, and Sango walked by.  
"What's going on?" Miroku and Sango said together.  
Kagome walked toward them, Kouga close at hand. "Kouga and Inuyasha are fighting to see whose mate I'm going to be." Kagome said in almost a whisper.  
Miroku smiled, grabbed Sango's hand and held it up. "Does anyone want to fight with me to see who will get Sango to be their mate!!?" Miroku yelled at the top of his lungs. "WHAAAAT?!!?" Sango yelled, turned to him and slapped him. She stormed off. "Well, I tried."  
"Hey, why don't you and the kid be a judge for the compitition?" Kouga hugged Kagome tightly.  
"OK!" Shippo, the little kitsune said immediately.  
"SHIPPO!" Kagome was not happy.  
  
"OKAY! The first event will be," Kouga stopped and thought. "Who can bring the best object to Kagome. We give the object to them when we find it," he pointed to Miroku and Shippo. " and whichever she likes, the person who brought it, wins!" Kagome thought.  
"Fine!" She smiled sweetly.  
"Fine, I can't get out of it anyway." Inuyasha groaned.  
"READY, SET, GO!" Miroku said. They were off.  
  
Kouga was the first to go, since he had shards in his legs, he was faster. Inuyasha wasn't far behind.  
Kouga found the lovers flower, it was a flower where if you gave it to someone you loved, it would glow a beautiful purple, only if you truly loved that person.  
Inuyasha found a sparrow, he grasped it quickly in his hand, being careful not to hurt it in any way. I hope Kagome likes this, these birds are hard to catch. He smiled and headed back to Shippo, he had to give his item to him, Kouga had Miroku.  
Miroku gave his object from Kouga, to Kagome. She didn't know what kind of flower it was, but she liked it. It glowed. "Wow, this is so beautiful!" Shippo then approached, with the sparrow in his hands. Before giving it to her, he checked to make sure it was still ok. He then handed it to her. The sparrow hopped onto Kagome's hand and chirped sweetly. Kagome blushed, she thought to her self, this has to be from Kouga, Inuyasha wouldn't give something like this to me.  
She walked toward the two youkai, and lifted the flower. "I like this one."  
"YES!" Kouga, lifted Kagome off her feet and spun her around once.  
"What do you mean yes?" Kagome was shocked. She thought Inuyasha gave her the flower.  
"I'm the one who gave you the flower, Kagome! Dog face gave you the bird."  
"NO I DIDN'T!! IT GOT STUCK IN MY HAIR SO I JUST BROUGT IT HERE!!" Inuyasha blushed and walked away.  
Oh, I thought Inuyasha gave me the flower. Kagome groaned. "What's the next event?"  
"A fight." Kouga explained.  
"A FIGHT?!" Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha yelled.  
"Yes, it's the last one. This will determine the winner, the first was a joke."  
Inuyasha growled, "SO I SPENT TEN STINKIN' MINUTES TRYING TO CATCH A LOUSY SPARROW, JUST FOR NOTHING?!!!!!" Kagome practically fainted. So it didn't just get stuck in his hair?  
  
The youkai and hanyou stood at opposite ends of the field, while Kagome was off to the side with Miroku and Shippo.  
  
"GO!!" Miroku yelled to start the fight.  
Inuyasha brought out Tetsuiga and lunged toward Kouga. He just stood there.  
"THIS IS FOR YOU KAGOME!" He stuck out his foot and tripped Inuyasha.  
  
"NANI? Why'd you do that?" Inuyasha face was dirty because of the dirt, and he was furious.  
"It's the only thing you wouldn't expect from me. HAHAHAHAHA!!"  
The fight went on for ten minutes, Inuyasha never hit Kouga, but Kouga hit Inuyasha every five seconds. Inuyasha tried really hard to hit Kouga, but he was too fast. He tried tripping him, but Kouga just stole Tetsuiga and threw it aside.  
"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed, as Kouga punched Inuyasha in the face one last time. He fell hard on his back, and was gasping to breath, then, he passed out.  
Shippo ran to Inuyasha. "He's not dead, just out of breath. Oh yeah, 1-2-3, YOU'RE OUT!!"  
Kouga smiled, and turned toward Kagome. She looked in horror at Inuyasha, then Kouga, he was totally serious about the whole mate thing. She started to back up slowly, then she started to run. For the first time she was scared of Kouga. There was a look in his eye she didn't like at all.  
She headed toward the well, Kouga followed. She reached it, as she jumped in, Kouga leaped in after her. He saw weird lights, then, darkness. He looked around, then up. There was still darkness, he leaped out. He saw a door; on the door he smelled Kagome's scent. So he walked out, he still could smell Kagome. He started to follow it.  
  
"So Kagome, why are you running again?" Kagome's three classmates had met her at their favorite fast food restaurant.  
"Well, you know about my boyfriend, right?" They nodded. "Well, the guy that he's jealous of had a fight with him and Kou- I mean he's trying to-"  
"Kagome!" Is that-? "I knew it, it is you, why'd you run?" Kouga walked toward Kagome, and started to hug her.  
"Kouga, what are you doing here?"  
"Kouga? Is that his name? Kagome, he's cute!" Her friends exclaimed.  
"Kouga, get off for a minute. Guys, this is Kouga," then she whispered "the guy that my boyfriend fought with."  
"Yeah, Kagome's my woman."  
"Kagome, you're so lucky!"  
  
"Poor Inuyasha." Naraku said coolly. "With his love gone he's useless. Kagura."  
"Yes, Naraku-sama?"  
"Go put Inuyasha out of his misery."  
"My pleasure." She plucked the feather from her hair and flew off, into the night.  
"Inuyasha, good luck, you'll need it. Ha ha ha.HAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
